


Sharp and Glorious

by wanderingalonelypath



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because yes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, also v short, and im not sorry about it, because it felt right, this is just very indulgent and fluffy, title is a hozier lyric, training trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: In which it is nighttime, Krem offers to teach Lyris some moves with a sword, and they both pine.





	Sharp and Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Having Krem feelings. Love my boi

“You’re up late.”

Krem started, jumping out of his stance at the voice behind him. He carefully lowered his maul as he turned, seeing Skyhold’s best healer leaning against the tavern wall behind him. “Lyris!” His face filled with color that he hoped she couldn’t see in the moonlight.

She smiled at him. walking forward. She was wearing a simple brown vest over a white tunic and dark trousers, the gear she always wore while working in the clinic while she wasn’t tramping around with the Inquisitor. There was a blood stain on one of the sleeves she had pushed up to her elbows, and her auburn curls were slipping out of their bun to brush her pointed ears. She looked exhausted. She looked beautiful.

“I could say the same to you.” He said, instead of the thoughts running through his mind. He had a thousand things he wanted to say to her, every day, every time he laid eyes on her, but he didn’t. They were friends. She was beautiful, kind, brave, compassionate, clever, and they were friends. Just.

“Serah Jerald’s frost-cough flared back up again. I had to stay late and mix up some more tonic to give him so he could fall asleep, the poor thing. The others finally shooed me out but I’m way too awake to sleep.” She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. He could see the bags under her eyes and had to bite back the urge to tell her to lay down and try to sleep; she had frequent sleeping problems. He knew, as a friend, that telling her to sleep would only irritate her.

He jokingly held up the maul. “Want to run through some moves?”

She laughed, and it embarrassed him to think that her laugh made the moons shine just a bit brighter. “There’s no way in Thedas I could even lift that thing, much less swing it around the way you do.”

He blushed scarlet at her innuendo and wasn’t sure if she meant to do it or not. He held up a finger at her and walked over to the sparring equipment some soldiers must have left outside. He traded his maul for a wooden practice sword, sharpened and weighted to mimic a real one, before walking back and holding it up for her inspection.

She shook her head at him, smiling still. “You do know I’m a mage, right? I have no idea what to do with that.”

“All the more reason to learn.” Daring, he reached out to grab her hand, placing the sword in her palm and curling her hand around it in the correct grip. “One day you might be out of magic, or someone could smite you, and then what would you do?” He noticed the grim look pass over her face and hurried on. “I mean…it’s better to be prepared, right? Just in case?”

She pursed her lips, glancing down at the practice blade and back up at him. “Alright.” She took it from him. “Show me how.”

The next half hour was filled with him adjusting her stance, careful not to let his hands linger no matter how much he wanted to, and showing her simple moves, how to block and lunge and parry. Her face grew redder and redder as they practiced, but he chalked it up to the exhaustion and the exertion of doing something her body wasn’t used to.

Lyris groaned in frustration as she failed to do the lunge he showed her again. “What am I doing wrong?” She dropped her stance, turning to him with a bit of a pout. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at how adorable it was. “It’s just…your feet…Just let me show you. Take the stance again.” She did as he instructed, facing a little too forward and knees a little too far apart.

He inhaled deeply, nearly holding his breath as he stepped behind her. Using his foot, he gently knocked her legs closer together, and hesitantly placed his hands on her hips. She gasped, quietly, as he turned her body so it was side face, the movement pressing her back to his front. His nose was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of elfroot, bandages, and something deeper, spicier. He found he couldn’t pull away, no matter how improper it was, staying rooted to the spot with his nose pressed to the top of her head.

She took a deep breath, and he could feel the inhale and exhale through his chest. It was careful, controlled. Almost everything about her was carefully controlled. He supposed as a mage, and a healer as well, control was paramount to everything about her. She had the kind of control he wished he had right now because he was barely resisting the urge to spin her around and kiss.

“Is that better?” She whispered. Her stance was right but her body was impossibly stiff now.

“Yeah, but-” He cut himself off as she dropped the wooden sword, suddenly, and turned in his grip. Now they were face to face, his hands still on her hips and hers now rested on his chest. Even through his tunic and binder, he could feel the heat of them. Their faces were barely a breath apart, and he could see the stars reflected through her green eyes. He decided if he never saw the stars directly again, he would be perfectly happy finding the night sky in her eyes, infinitely more beautiful.

She was breathing heavily, even though they stopped moving what felt like ages ago. “Kiss me.” She demanded, voice hoarse and eyes shining. Even if he had a desire too, he couldn’t have refused her. He brushed loose curls off of her face, cupped her cheek, and connected their lips like it was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
